Sequel to Old Packs, Enduring Bond
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: A year later, where are the brothers and what has become of their rekindled relationship? Slash pairing: Victor/Logan *Title ideas are appreciated*


**Authoress Note: **This is a sequel to "Old Packs, Enduring Bonds". This is only a simple oneshot (which is longer then I expected it to be) to show what happened a year after and where Logan and Victor are. Logan does in fact top Victor in this one because Somnium Draco said it would have been interesting if that was the outcome in this oneshot's prequel.

And currently this doesn't have a title, so idea's are most welcome.

* * *

A year has passed since Victor tracked Logan down to the cabin in the dead of winter. He no longer could rent that particular cabin though; understandably the lady Logan rented it from wasn't too impressed with the mess he and Victor left. Scoffing lightly at that he couldn't help but coming to the conclusion that not all of that mess was his fault. Yet he seemed to get the brunt of the trouble, and Victor just let him deal with it with that damned smirk on his face.

Back at the school he navigated the halls easily enough, he knew this place like the back of his hand and tended to avoid Emma due to the fact that with her came the memory of her older sister, Kayla. He hasn't gotten over her now that he remembers her, and he doubted he ever will. A fact that Victor hated, and a fact that caused one too many fights between them that end with a violent coupling that others would mistake for rape. Logan didn't really care though, with his healing factor and his brothers they didn't have to hold back with each other no matter how violent their moods could get.

Logan had to keep his brother from this place, not because of the chance of Victor causing trouble of some sort but the trouble Emma and her now husband for two years Scott would cause by their unforgiving grudge holding, he couldn't really blame them though that was a pretty dark time in their life. Not to mention they could rival his ability to hold a grudge at times, and that was saying something right there.

Avoiding Rogue and Bobby right now thanks to the fact that it was early in the morning and he was heading out, an agreed rendezvous with Victor. A mercenary mission most likely, he's been going on those with Victor for over half the year now. Usually Victor made sure that the people they would kill are the real nasty variety, people Logan wouldn't care about killing. All mercenary missions these days was bad people hiring them to off worse people, seldom do they do anything for the Government. Not that Logan would even consider working with or for the Government in some way, they screwed him over one too many times.

Sniffing the air he could smell Ororo in this direction and from what he could tell, she was still there. Lovely. He didn't feel like saying bye to her or even explaining the fact that he was headed out on one of his journeys he usually takes. They didn't know about Victor yet. He's kept that hidden, another thing that Victor didn't like. To Victor it didn't matter who knew about their incest relationship.

Scrunching his nose slightly he hated the word incest, it was far too opposing. A word that could be put in the category of insults, right next to animal.

"Logan." Emma called out, she sensed him heading towards the door and handed her daughter over to Scott who was busy trying to get some of the local students to head to their class rather then ogle the child endlessly. She seriously thought it would be over after a bit but it hasn't stopped and now that a year has passed the children of this school still hasn't stopped.

Logan scowled slightly before turning around and waiting to hear what she had to say, though it was apparent that he'd have to say something in order to get this unwanted conversation over with.

"Ya?" Logan stated, crossing his arms while letting his bag hang off his shoulder as it did many times since he lost his memories and will many times in the future until he had to get another one.

"You've been leaving a lot lately." Emma stated a part of her hated Logan for allowing such a fate to happen to her beloved older sister and another part of her loved him for what he meant to her so that in some ways made the gruff feral family. She could sense his need to leave and the contradicting emotions from him when it came to her.

"Had 'lot of things to deal with lately." Logan stated, giving the obvious sign that he wasn't going to clarify any further. Though truth was, he didn't want to hang around here all that much anymore. He liked to keep moving; he didn't want to have roots somewhere for very long and is still shocked at how long he actually said. Not to mention, he didn't want to watch them age any more then they already have.

Rogue is filling out into her body quite nicely and is slightly jaded underneath that smile at the fact that she couldn't touch anyone so she would never know the feel of a baby's skin against her own. Logan tries to understand what she's going through and in some ways he does, but in a lot of ways he doesn't and probably never will. Not to mention Kitty, she herself despite her optimistic nature and determination has more pessimistic thoughts then she used too. No, he no longer wanted to watch them become more jaded then they already were becoming.

Not to mention, Emma and Scott. They act all lovey-dovey like Jean never existed, like she never meant anything to Scott. And Hank and Ororo let that happen. He didn't want to stay for very long times now, it was better with Victor some times despite the lifestyle he probably will never truly escape until someone figures out how to put him down for good. If he could be killed at all.

"Like?" Emma pressed, she always liked to make things her business when it came to any of the members of the X-men so she could figure things out when it came to missions so if any compensations that needed to be made could be made with practical ease. Though she found that she didn't have to do that very much, either Professor Xavier would tend to that or Scott would. But it was always good to have your own plans and perspectives laced in your own thoughts just in case.

"Listen. Darlin'. Emma, it ain't really something I can talk to you 'bout." Logan stated, as kindly as his increasingly sour mood would let him. It was harder then people think it is.

"Because of who I am, or who I'm related to?" Emma stated, she didn't like the fact that she was stonewalled like she usually was with Logan.

"Pick one." Logan stated and continued on his way, he could hear One-Eye approach her and ask if she's okay. Growling lowly to himself he kept walking and easily slipped out of the school and to his Harley Davidson that in some people's opinion looked mean. It was an entertaining conversation to listen into.

* * *

Sitting on a bench carving his name into it without caring about the looks he got from couples enjoying a picnic with loved ones or friends. Victor ignored the looks though, he never really cared about what people thought about him or if they stared. Sometimes he liked it when the stared but mostly he didn't care. What he did care about though was when someone had the audacity to comment on his claws or fangs in an insulting manner or wanted to touch his claws in the first place.

People never realized that if they wanted to see his claws at a closer angle it would never happen in a good way. Oh well, let the fools make their mistakes. It made life more entertaining when the runt was busy at the happy mutie club in a world Victor would sooner watch burn then join. In his pocket sat the cell he just used to contact his brother. It was high time for another rendezvous and his brother was most likely enjoying the break from a happy world becoming jaded slowly. A slow death for their ignorant innocence and dreams in Victor's opinion, if he had an ounce of mercy in his bones he'd kill those dreams and that innocence quickly so they could wake up to the reality of things.

But he wasn't merciful and doubted his brother would enjoy such a stunt from him. Pity.

Sniffing the air he picked up a lot of different scents of people, food, and the dog that shit in a dog-free zone not to mention the smell of the city hanging in the air. It was a lot to sift through but that was fine, Victor was good at that.

Listening to the traffic he heard the tall-tale sound of a Harley roaring down the road and someone suffering from road rage. The man should kill someone; it's a good form of therapy. It always worked for Victor. Ignoring the sounds of happy chatter and flirting he focused on the sound of the Harley.

It stopped next to the parking spot his truck was parked. He knew it was his brother from how the wind shifted and carried his scent and how the heart beat faster then normal humans naturally. It helped them with stamina and getting oxygenated blood to muscles quicker. It helped them be better predators, putting muscles and experience aside.

"Took you long enough." Victor stated as he turned his head finally to watch his brother. Good, it's always good to see that his brother comes prepared. Still keeping his bag of cloths close to him though, which was amusing because there was no need to hide the cloths or even burn them. Victor has what he wants.

"What'd'ya want?" Logan said, ignoring what his brother said as he moved around the bench to view his brother more fully rather then the back of him. Scowling lightly though it was more so thanks to the sun then anything else.

"Figured you needed a break." Victor stated with a casual shrug while he stopped a child's ball with his foot and scowling at the fact that the child was about to come over and retrieve it when the mother stopped the child. He was a mutant, and he had claws so of course the mother would just assume he would harm the kid and usually he would. But today he didn't feel like tearing someone down.

Well, if his mood declines any further he'd probably make an exception despite how his brother would disapprove.

"How sweet of you. What's the real reason?" Logan said, he saw how the child was stopped by her mother from retrieving the ball. He couldn't blame her because of the fact that he knew Victor well enough to know that he wouldn't just give the ball back to her without doing something to scare her a little which usually involved showing off his claws. But the fact was he knew very well the reason the kid was stopped, ignorance and a prejudice towards mutants. And Victor was a mutant, which showed physically unlike himself.

Victor looked up at James and chuckled lightly, of course his brother would say something like that. So predicable which gave a lot of wonderful chances and ideas for the most entertaining of fights and conversations. Leaning down he sank his claws into the ball before throwing it towards the mother and child having it land in front of them deflated on the ground. Of course the kid cried and the mother tried to soothe the child with the promise of another ball.

Pathetic creatures, the whole lot of them.

"Seriously Jimmy. You need a break, not to mention I have someone to kill in a city over and you can come along. I'll even give you an allowance." Victor chided as he stood up and started to head towards the truck. He was going to load his brother's motorcycle in the back like he usually does. It wasn't even something that had to be asked anymore, they had a routine and didn't vary from it often.

Victor didn't get an answer or even stabbed for that matter so he turned his attention towards his brother while standing near James's bike. Frowning slightly he wondered what was so interesting in what he carved into the bench when he clued in, his mutant name as well as his name. He wondered when his brother was going to ask him, he was rather disappointed that his brother didn't ask him yet.

"Jimmy." Victor called, catching his brother's attention right away as his brother looked up scowling at him before walking up to they're vehicles.

"Been meaning to ask ya, why Sabretooth." Logan asked as he crossed his arms and studied his brother, patiently waiting for an answer and was mildly shocked with the amused expression that clearly spelt out 'about time you asked'. If that was the case why didn't he bring up the conversation himself, or was he waiting for Logan to bring it up. Probably the latter knowing his brother.

"Was wonderin' when you'd ask." Victor chided in a clearly amused tone as he picked up the bike as if it were a large light balloon and set it in the back of the truck securing it with James's help before climbing into the truck.

* * *

Logan frowned slightly as he followed his brother into the truck and throwing his bag into the back seat with his brother's bag. Why did his brother choose Sabretooth? As far as Logan was aware it held no significant meaning. Or at least none that Logan could think of.

"Well?" Logan pushed as he shifted to get comfortable; he'll ask who was being killed after but other then that he had another question that needed to be answered sooner rather then later.

"You remember that museum we visited a month before you left?" Victor asked calmly, usually that memory of his brother leaving angered him instantly still but his good mood and amusement at the fact that he was finally asked why 'Sabretooth' kept him from trashing the inside of the truck and staining it red with either his blood or his brothers.

"Ya, had trouble finding the furry elephant…" Logan mused, he knew very well it was a mammoth but due to the fact that he was mildly bored he chose to use the wrong name for the giant extinct creature. Faintly he mused on whether or not that his choice of words makes it so people jump to the conclusion that he was illiterate which was far from the truth. Logan knew he was intelligent, he just rarely showed it for his own reasons or lack thereof.

"Mammoth Jimmy." Victor corrected without putting much thought into it. He had to correct his brother before too, though he doubted this time was from honestly not being completely aware of what it was.

"Whatever." Logan stated with a shrug before rolling the window down to get some fresh air into the truck.

"What were you lookin' at first before you headed off to find the mammoth?" Victor hinted rather obviously, the mild amusement between the two of them was rarely seen in public and in a truck driving out of a city was by many means considered to be public.

"Smilodon… You got the name Sabretooth from that?" Logan stated, though he couldn't believe that his brother chose a mutant name because of him. Much like how he chose a name because of Kayla. Ironic one could say.

"Took ya long 'nough." Victor taunted as he stopped at a red light while a bustling crowd scurried past his truck. Insects, which was what they reminded him of. Either that or they could be considered a pack of antelope hurrying to their next grass patch. Either way, they were nothing in Victor's eyes.

Logan snorted but said nothing more, letting their shared silence take over the inside of the truck. Logan hated sitting in traffic or even waiting at a red light, the noises were always irritating especially when someone was blaring their music loud enough for people two three cars away can hear it clearly word for word and usually it was the crap called music these days. All it was though was screaming unintelligent words.

"Why'd you take a mutant name?" Logan asked, he was curious and noticed that question didn't amuse his brother at all if anything it soured the mood in the truck nearly instantly.

"Why'd you take Logan to be your name after so many years of calling yourself James Howlett?" Victor answered with a question; it was one that his brother should figure out for himself because Victor wasn't going to spell this one out for James.

Logan didn't say anything, he knew. When you spend a life time living under one name and being that person it's easier to be that person with that name, but when you get hurt or try to walk away you can't walk away freely or move on because you are that person or a shadow of that person. The only logical thing to do is find a new name and a new place to dwell, and that would give you the freedom of moving on.

Though in Logan's situation his past came knocking on his door and called for his attention like nothing before.

"Who you killin'?" Logan asked, he wanted to know so he could figure out if he had to stand in his brother's way or not. But Victor was old enough to remember the rules so he shouldn't have anything to worry about.

"Some arms dealer that is supplying one gang's army with bigger guns then their own. They want a message sent." Victor stated with a shrug, he let this conversation destroy the last so he wouldn't have to tend to that conversation. It was far from what he would consider to be fun, digging up past pains. They belonged in the past, and that's where Victor would leave them if James would let him.

"Don't gangs have their own killers to do their bidding?" Logan mused, thinking it over in his mind. He knew Victor was letting this conversation cancel out the last one they had and started. That was fine; Logan didn't want to really dig up too much of the past anyways. Well, not the negative parts anyways. He didn't mind going down memory lane for the happier ones and at this point a majority of his happiest memories were with Victor, Kayla or his mother and who was suppose to be his father but wasn't.

"That's what I thought when they first came to me, but apparently they wanted that message to be louder then a shot bein' shot down. I won't be long, you don' even have to do anything." Victor explained calmly, though it was evident in his voice that he was completely amused with what he was about to do.

Logan didn't really like it, but he kept his mouth closed and let it slip. This time.

Nothing more was really said between them other then idle chit chat about things that happened from the last time they met which usually ended up with them yelling at each other or their claws dug deep in the other. Luckily a fight didn't break out, not the physical kind anyways. The only time they actually stopped was either to refill the tank or stopped at fast food restaurant, most of the time it was McDonalds.

It took them about four hours to actually get to the next city and find a hotel close to the edges of the city due to the fact that Victor didn't want a hotel room in the city and strategically it was better to have one of the smaller hotels near the edge of the city anyways.

Logan found himself dropped off at the hotel after the room was rented and they got something to eat. Soon after Victor finished the last bite he left leaving Logan alone to dwell in the room and watch television. The room was a smoke free one thanks to the fact that all the rooms in this small hotel no longer allowed smoking for some insane reason or another. But that didn't stop Logan from lighting up and debating whether or not he should follow his brother to ensure that he was killing someone who deserved to or if the whole thing was a fabricated lie to keep him from asking too many questions.

If it was, it worked until this point. He'll question Victor about it later when his older brother got back.

In the mean time he sat on the bed and leant against the base board watching the news, it spoke of the gang wars in what everyone now dubs the projects. From what he saw, the cops were having a hard time stopping the gang. Perhaps they should consider hiring mercenary to clean up the streets of gangs. Victor would probably like the idea mainly because he got to kill and that was always enough reason for Victor to be entertained.

Damn his brother anyways.

* * *

Victor drove down the street following the co-ordinates he was given, he left the bike behind should the runt decide to either follow him or explore the city he most likely visited at some point already. As soon as he got to the destination he noted that a well dressed man stood near the wall, it was a most likely tailored suit.

Parking calmly he got out of the truck and walked up to the man, he knew this was the man. Saw him before during a business trip the man had to New York where he was dwelling for a bit while he patronized his brother near the happy mutie club was located.

"Good afternoon Sabretooth. I trust your drive was okay." The man spoke, the mutant name felt odd on his tongue as he stood calmly and relaxed in front of the mutant. After all he was the boss who ran these streets. He made sure to make eye contact as he does with everyone, but the almost gray eyes sent chills down his spine every time he had to look into them. They were both cold and wild at the same time. How that was possible, he didn't want to know.

Victor saw the discomfort, he knew the man didn't like dealing with him for some reason alone. Victor wasn't sure if it was because of his claws, eyes or even height for that matter. After all, he wasn't a small man. Not like the man in front of him was. Giving a sardonic smile Victor calmly relaxed his posture into one that usually spells out that he wasn't impressed or intimidated in any way. If anything, it could be seen as a challenge for the person to step up their act so he could cut them down with cutting remarks or his claws.

"Fine. I need a picture and a location of where this man lives." Victor stated, getting right to the point in a calm demand. It was almost funny how the man seemed irritated with his lack of respect. But Victor didn't care.

"That will be handled shortly, do you want to be paid in cash or a check." The man said irritation ran through him at the demand from the mutant in front of him. The audacity! After all, the mutant was only a mutant and therefore nothing to him. Right now he had his uses; if he didn't then he would order his men to put the mutant down instantly. He pushed it all down to remain calm and in control of himself.

"Cash." Victor stated, he could see the emotions in the man's eyes and hoped that he would make a mistake like that. It would make his night more interesting. He watched the man nod and take out his phone and contacting someone, informing them to bring half the payment.

"Half now, half after you finish the deed. Here, he's married and has two children. They aren't to be harmed, they need to learn the lesson and to pay of their father's debt they will be working for me in due time." The man spoke, he didn't really care if the rest of the family was going to be traumatized by what they most likely will see but he didn't care.

Victor listened calmly to what the man had to say and examined the single photo of his target alone and a second picture with his family. A boy and a girl stood in front of them smiling. The all American dream it would nearly seem. Well, this dream was going to be shattered. A pity he couldn't play with everyone there, but a job was a job and if he wanted to play with someone so badly he could play with James. James no doubt would make things interesting thanks to the family trait stubbornness.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." Victor said, waving the man off as he turned and headed towards his truck when the man's voice called after him in a calm and even tone,  
"I want him dead, as painful as you want to make it. Go ahead and feel creative." Victor's only answer to that was a chuckle that would send chills down anybody's spine especially if they had any form of common sense.

Climbing into his truck he examined the pictures one last time before looking at the address. He didn't drive away until a man arrived with a brief case. His window was rolled down so it was slipped through there. Setting that on the seat next to him with the pictures he drove off without another word. Why should he spend more time then he already has talking?

It didn't take him long to get there, and he noticed that it was secluded enough to do what he wanted to do without attracting too many people despite the fact that it was in a city. Chuckling slightly he climbed out of the truck that he parked right in their driveway. He knew that they were aware of his arrival because he heard his target ask if his wife knew him somehow.

The door opened even before he got there, he noticed the man's arm was tucked behind the door. Most likely concealing a gun, that alone made Victor sneered. Guns are useless against him.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The man asked, obviously nervously. He wasn't sure how to take the man walking up his steps, and worse of all he didn't look like he was going to stop nor did he look like he was the friendly tip either. And look at those claws, in his job he met up with many people of a different variety but this was certainly different. Even more different then a mouthy person who called himself Deadpool or something like that, he couldn't be too sure though.

"I'm sure you can." Victor chided coldly as he kept his eyes trained on the man. Making eye contact and leaving no room to question that something bad was going to happen. It was fun watching people's reactions and that fear he so loves to bring out of people.

* * *

Logan ended up getting bored and found himself a small bar not to far from where the hotel they were staying at was. Sitting off to the side he simply observed everyone else in the room. Some of the people were too drunk to stand or speak right; the bouncer who was hired to keep people in line separated a fight between two burly looking guys with too many tattoos on their arms. The place stunk of hangovers, alcohol and vomit. Logan didn't care though, he smelt worse before.

He wasn't too sure how long he'll stay at the bar or even how long it would take Victor to do what he came here to do. Frowning at that, he knew he should be concerned about it. Should be bothered, but he wasn't. Was that a bad thing? Logan wasn't able to answer that question; it was one of those questions that were in a shade of gray as it was.

"Anything more for you honey?" The bartender asked, she wore too much make-up and wore cloths that were meant for younger people rather then a middle aged woman. But she didn't care, it was her style and everyone else be damned. She couldn't help but ogle the newcomer sitting out of the way, he was so quiet, and it was hard to tell what was going on in his mind. Oddly enough he's drunk several drinks and hasn't shown any signs of it having any effect, lucky bastard. One thing though she couldn't help but note was that there wasn't a wedding ring on his finger. Good, because he was drop dead hot despite his rough look.

"Nah, I'm headin' out now." Logan answered calmly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out money in order to pay for it, he figured he should give her at least a small tip but not as much as he would have given Sarah. After all, Sarah never stared at him like he was a piece of meat. Setting it down close enough to her so she understood that it was his payment for the drinks.

"Do you live anywhere near here?" She asked, slightly hopeful because she wouldn't mind striking up a conversation that might end up with her getting a better boyfriend then her current husband. She wasn't too sure what to do with the annoyed expression she got from him, he looked like an adult dealing with an annoying child and nothing more. She fumed at that thought as she stood there outwardly calm up to the point of his answer.

"No." Logan stated a little too harshly for people's tastes but that was fine. He ignored the whisper of asshole from her as he left the bar wrinkling his nose slightly as the smells of the bar stuck with him and was now added with the smells of the city. Sometimes he really did hate being in cities due to their smells, but then again that was all at the fault of his nose and sense of smell. Not to mention hearing wasn't too keen on cities either. He could hear nearly everything going on around him. All the way from someone having sex in back of the bar to the fighting of parents while their child sobbed loudly.

Climbing onto his bike he headed back to the hotel noticing that Victor's truck wasn't back yet and the lights to his room was still dark as he left them. Frowning slightly he wondered why he was even here when he could have waited back in New York for Victor to come and do his damned job then a perhaps rendezvous in the form of a trip to wherever. No destination was necessary.

Growling slightly to himself more then anything he ignored the look he got from another guest staying at the hotel. He knew at this point he would have to wait on his brother, which was something he didn't like doing half the time. But then again, neither did Victor like waiting on anyone.

"What?" Logan asked as he slipped the key into the old fashion key hole and unlocking the door. They really needed to update their keys so they could use those stupid keycards other hotels use at this point.

"Nothing…" The guest squeaked as he fled back into his hotel room next door leaving Logan outside alone for a moment until he too entered his room.

* * *

Logan ended up taking a quick shower before taking a nap on the bed without bothering to use the covers. It was a warm night anyways so there was no need to use them. Drifting off to sleep he didn't bother turning the lamp off beside his bed.

Victor didn't waist any time, he had the family tied to chairs and placed in the other room. He was told not to harm them and that was the easiest way to keep them from getting harmed unintentionally. After all if they got in the way he would take one hard swing at them and that would be it. He left the door open so they would hear the screams he forces from the man so they would hear the lesson and when he leaves and they finally escape they will see the aftereffects of that lesson.

"Please… Please don't kill me… I have money, I can pay you." The arms dealer said hurriedly, fear made him feel sick and his dim senses were on high alert to the point where he could hear his family sobbing in the other room. His wife was screaming but he couldn't make out what was being said due to the muffles they had shoved in their mouths. The man in black just smiled down on him, he looked very pleased with himself and very content. It was horrifying that the man was finding his situation entertaining. He prayed he'd live through this.

"No, you see I was already paid to kill you. And to make it as painful as I can." Victor stated calmly as he knelt down to eye level with the man who seemed to shrink back instantly. He so loved seeing them squirm even before he did anything. Smiling cruelly he took a cloth and whipped the blood from the man's chin that was there after Victor backhanded him in order to get him down while he tended to the rest of the bunch.

"Then… Then why. Why are you doing this?" The arms dealer asked, he tried to plot escape routes but that was hard to do with the man kneeling close to him. He shrunk away from the clawed hand with the cloth; he didn't want this mutant touching him. He knew at this point he'd have to fight. So he had to will himself to do it, and the man obviously saw this due to the smile growing wider with more teeth involved.

"Why? That's a relevant question, well, I'd have to say it's my job and I am one of those people who love their work." Victor said, standing up and backing away. Usually he doesn't give people a chance to fight but not today. He'll let him fight, and let him think he's got a good hit in before Victor gets to work. After all, why not play with the fool a bit before he introduces the man to his own innards personally.

Victor removed his jacket and set it aside so he didn't bloody it too much, after all he still had a couple of stops to make thanks to the fact that he wanted something to drink quickly and going to the liquor store sounds like a good idea. Not to mention a quick burger from a fast food restaurant sounded like a good plan as well, he knew he would work up an appetite.

Like he figured he felt a fist collide with his jaw, forcing him to jerk back in mock surprise then anything. It didn't hurt his brother hit harder as a child. The man obviously wasn't the type who knew how to fight. Aiming for his neck would have been a better bet in actually causing him slightly more pain. The fool missed out on it, and the retaliation punch that connected with the man's throat was his fault rather then Victor's.

Victor tilted his head slightly as the man chocked on the ground on all four, holding his throat while he tried to regain control of his throat in order to glare without having a sharp pain mixed with dull throbbing pain distract him. Victor just chuckled as he leaned down calmly and grabbed hold of the man's shoulder, not bothering to stop his claws from puncturing the flesh earning him a pained groan as Victor forced him back against the wall.

"I was expecting more hits then just one tap to the jaw." Victor stated almost disappointedly.

"Wh… Whatever you're going to do… don't… don't hurt my family… please…" The man managed despite the massive bruise forming on his throat. It hurt; he never knew a punch to the throat could hurt this much and something told him the man in front of him was going easy.

Victor thought over what the man said, nearly begged. He could lie and watch as the man got his nerve back and fought pointlessly against what is going to happen to him this night. Or Victor could tell him the truth and watch as the man resigned himself willingly. But then again, where was the fun in that? Chuckling slightly he knelt down before the man, claws ready as he said,  
"No, once I'm done with you I'm goin' into that other room and we're going to have a good time them and me."

There it was, that fire in the man's eyes that Victor wished to extinguish before he kills the man. This was going to be fun. The man attacked aimlessly and managed to hit Victor more then once, but then again he let the man hit him. It felt nothing more then a pea shooter being shot at him. The man was nothing more then a fly, it was like a baby deer going up against a cougar.

Enough was enough though as Victor caught the fist in his clawed hand tightening his grip and bending the hand back forcefully, which ended up forcing the man to bed with it to the point where he fell to his knees before Victor. A knee to the chin knocked the man onto his back with a hard crash against the table and chairs. All the while he could hear the distress in the other room.

The man got up, attacked again but favored his hand which didn't go unnoticed by Victor who chuckled as he blocked the hits and pushed the man down again. On the stove was a clean pan that was used against him too. Victor easily swatted it out of the man's grip before connecting his claws with the man's jaw. The man obviously was shocked, hurt and angered by the blow. The smell of blood hit the air.

"Can you do me a favor, it's a failing of mine." Victor chided as he approached the man in a confident stride while the man backed up and grabbed a knife. That would make things slightly more interesting but not much. A jab to his side, Victor let it connect without a sound that would let the man know that it connected. Grabbing the man's hand and holding the knife and the man's hand there Victor walked forward enough for the man to be against the counter in the kitchen they entered when the struggle started.

Once Victor deemed them close enough and that there was no chance on either pulling away or any chances to fight he added,  
"Scream for me, and make it good."

Two hours later, Victor left the scene behind him a bloodied mess as the man was left in pieces. Victor ended up removing the man's jaw at some point, his innards while the man was still squealing in a way only he knew humans could. It was sweet, all of it. The fear, the blood and the afterglow of what he has done. He was a killer, he was a monster and he was damn proud of it. He just hated losing control.

He threw his jacket into the seat next to him; he washed up before he left to the best of his abilities. He didn't have time to wash his cloths or have a shower. He'll have to have a shower when he got back to the hotel room. At that thought he wondered if his brother was still awake. Most likely, James rarely slept it seemed. Too tormented by the dead it seemed like.

He made a quick stop at a liquor store; the owner was kind enough to give him a case for free after he tossed a half-witted burglar out on his ass. Good people who give you free things, you gotta love them. A quick stop by a twenty four hour fast food restaurant and Victor was on his way. Making sure to stop at the every red light like the good driver he was, all the while he ate his burger happily. He was in a good mood and hoped that James wouldn't ruin it for him now.

Pulling in he noticed that the bike was still there, good. Maybe he could make a good night better then. Maybe a fight with his little brother, the physical variety of course and he would make sure to leave out the verbal kind until tomorrow sometimes. After all, why ruin a good night? Or something more rewarding for the both of them, not that fighting wasn't. He knew it was, even for James.

Climbing out of the truck he pulled the key from his pocket and whipping the blood off of it as he slipped it into the keyhole and turned, opening the door to a room still light from a lamp and a sleeping brother. Scoffing lightly like that, he was expecting to find his brother awake. Pity. Oh well, he'll just go have a quick shower first then wake his brother up by turning the bed over if he had to. Smirking at that idea he quietly slipped the liquor into the small fridge that they had in the room and headed into the room, stripping his cloths on the way. Most of his cloths had few buttons on them, it was feral friendly in his case due to his claws and it was easier to have cloths you can just pull on and off rather then fight with a lot of stupid little buttons. He hated shirts like that, yet one time he actually got shoved into a tux no thanks to his brother.

Victor remembered that time well, he ended up getting his brother to do the button and the tie department because both things were starting to piss him off to the point he was willing to shred his shirt and everything else in the room. He ended up calling James a good little wife and ended up having to change the white shirt that was torn and red afterwards. Oh well, it was fun getting in a good jib though.

By the time he made it to the bathroom he was wearing only what he was born with, and with absolutely no modesty whatsoever. Why should he? Making sure the water was as warm as he liked it, which was hot, he climbed in. Paying extra close attention to his cherished claws.

* * *

Logan's eyes opened at the sound of the shower turning on. He heard his brother enter and decided to not move. He could smell the blood, and that was something that did in fact bother him. Not to mention his brother smelled content. That was something to be concerned with, his brother was a killer and if not kept close in some way or having an eye on him Logan knew that there would be a lot more deaths then the ones who had the unfortunate fate of having someone pay Victor for their death.

Logan wanted to pity them, but a majority of them he would probably kill himself if they gave him a reason to without any form of sympathy. That didn't change anything though; Logan still pitied them and hated himself for allowing that thought to be okay with him. Growling quietly he sat up. Moving off the bed he headed towards the small fridge and looked in, it wasn't the cheap stuff. Good. He needed something other then the watered down junk he drank at the bar while suffering with the fact that he was getting ogled by a chick who wore too much make up and wore too tight of cloths for her age.

Sniffing the air right before he took a drink out and swallowed it down easily and without taking a break, he couldn't help but focus on his brother whose smell was coming out from the bathroom. With all the city smells and blood being washed away the only scent left was Victor's unique smell. One that caught Logan's attention far quicker then anyone else, and dare he say even before Kayla's could.

Setting the empty bottle down he made up his mind on what was going to happen. Tonight would be one of those nights where Victor gets to relearn what it feels like to be stuck on the bottom, Logan usually got stuck there but not tonight. Tonight it would be different and damn it, Victor will just have to accept that fact.

Ignoring Victor's cloths being left all over the place he simply added his own to the mix, he finished just as Victor turned the shower off. He heard a slight chuckle from in the bathroom, his brother obviously smelt him. Oh well, nothing to do about that. Logan didn't care about Victor's chuckling, the animal in him pounded in his blood too loud to care.

Moving confidently he grabbed Victor by the head and kissed him hard, a muffled chuckle and a reply was what he got. But no other moves on Victor's part, not that it mattered the less fight Logan got the better. Somehow they moved closer to the bed rather then the doorway to the bathroom. Victor's clawed grip was on his hips, digging in almost painfully but Logan ignored that. He had a healing factor, so he could afford to.

"What're'ya plannin' Jimmy?" Victor chided as felt the back of his knees touch the bed; he knew he should feel alarmed by the positioning he knew they were going to fall into. And if he was with anyone else, he would both be alarmed and fight savagely, but this was James and it was different. They've been in this position before but before it was mostly explorative then anything. This one was different, there was no exploration going. No, Victor knew a claim when he saw one.

"What do you think?" Logan answered, and with a push and a wince Victor landed on the bed more so in a seated position then anything while deep gash wounds healed on either of his hips, blood dried as it ran down his legs. Logan ignored that; he'll have a shower later. He heard a hum from Victor who seemed more amused then anything and clearly as aroused as he was.

Logan gave Victor a few minutes to move back on the bed before moving onto it himself and kissing Victor hard while settling himself into position calmly. He took this time to prepare Victor, it was useless and a gesture only he could do thanks to his hands having fingernails rather then claws. Useless because of their healing factor. Yet, Victor made no sound of complaints yet. Quite the contrary on that part, Logan found he was trapped where he was by either legs or claws.

It would appear that his brother was just as willing as he was. With a quick aim and fluid movements he was buried deep within Victor who growled and groaned at the sensation. Logan didn't admit it verbally, but he loved the sounds he could get from Victor. Especially the purrs. Logan let out a low and long groan at the sensations that created.

* * *

Victor growled in response to the low groan James gave while he dug his claws into the sides, he knew the sensation would be painful if his brother wasn't aroused. But because he was, Victor knew from experience that it only enhanced the sensations such an activity like this could create. Only his brother can get away with this.

Only his brother could make it feel like this. Victor liked the roughness in sex, yet ye loved just as much the tenderness his brother has in letting him adjust to the foreign object invading him. He won't vocalize that though. Once Victor felt they were still for too long he used his legs as a clear and blunt sign of go ahead, which much to Victor's delight his brother did.

As soon as Victor managed to get his brother even closer he sank his teeth into James's throat, getting a good grip on flesh rather then anything that would cause more damage then Victor intends to. And he wasn't going to let go either. He heard his brother growl at that, but made no move to remove his throat from Victor's mouth. Good. Victor felt blood run down his cheeks and chin. It was his brother's blood and it made him sink further into the haze of arousal. A wonderful sensation right up there with the glow.

Two drugs he will never get ride of. One no one can without killing, which was the glow. The other no one can take lest they want the streets running red with everyone who made the mistake of getting in his way. He wasn't going to lose this, not again. Not to anyone.

These moments never last that long unfortunately but nonetheless it feels good every time no matter the place or time. Victor felt his brother come first before he felt James's hand that was on his hip, while the other supported the heavy weight of muscle and metal, slip between the two of them and fondled him into completion. His brother was getting way too good at that.

He didn't let go until they finally came out of the haze of completion. And even then he felt James's tongue licking the blood that ran down Victor's chin calmly and without hesitation. The animal in Logan's way of showing affection Victor would say, but with his brother he didn't honestly know because that animal deep inside his brother what made his brother just as much of an animal as he was, could easily lynch you without a moments hesitation no matter who you were.

Victor made no move to stop him; he rather did enjoy the sensations that caused. He did however loosen his grip with both his legs and hands. Letting the blood run free until James's healing factor kicked in. They needed a shower.

"So, do you want to know how it went?" Victor taunted, he knew what the answer would be but didn't care either way.

"No." Logan's predictable answer was, and that was that on the subject as Logan pulled out of Victor and sat beside his brother who seemed more content to just lay there. Not that it mattered; he didn't stay there for long as he got up and went to fetch a couple of drinks from the fridge. Handing one to Victor who sat up to take it.

Life was good in Victor's opinion.


End file.
